


The Eyes Never Lie

by mistress_element (restless_element)



Series: SamBucky Week 2016 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also idk if what Sam says at the end is offensive but it's what came out, Day 1: Attraction, Fix-It of Sorts, I didn't do proper research on Sam's background sorry, I plan on rectifying that as this week goes on, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash, Sambucky Week 2016, but i made add more after this week, sbweek2016, this is extremely short, what even is formatting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless_element/pseuds/mistress_element
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill for SamBucky Week 2016 on tumblr, day 1: Attraction</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Civilian life is an adjustment, but it’s been good for him. Until Steve Rogers happens, Captain America in the flesh.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>The Winter Soldier happens, too.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Never Lie

Sam's ma claims that she could always tell right away when he had a crush. "It's in your eyes," she'd say.

He denies it every time she brings it up, saying, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mama, I think you're making it up. Blame it on a mother's intuition, or something, instead."

Every time she laughs, "Oh, it's that too for certain, just like I know you'll see it the day you really fall in love. It won't wipe off your face fast enough for you to miss it."

Every time he shakes his head, grinning, and the conversation moves on.

After Riley, the only man who had made Sam think, "Maybe," he doesn't really believe in those conversations anymore. He tries not to show it, but those conversations still end in hugs and tears more often than not these days.

It gets better. Civilian life is an adjustment, but it’s been good for him.

Until Steve Rogers happens, Captain America in the flesh.

The Winter Soldier happens, too.

James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky. Steve's best friend. He's supposed to be dead, but it turns out Steve's wingman is very much alive.

He's still as gorgeous as the photos in museums and history books showed him to be, but Sam decidedly doesn't linger on that thought because Barnes is out for the Captain's blood. Until he's not. Until Sam's certain, even if Steve maybe isn't, that Barnes pulled Steve out of the water.

That doesn't change the fact that the bastard fucked up his wings.

  


* * *

  


They spend months chasing Bucky everywhere before losing him in the wind, so Sam feels less than gracious toward him when the shit hits the fan at the U.N. Summit for the Sokovia Accords two years later.

One thing Sam knows, though, he's behind Steve on this. Like always, Sam does what Steve does, just slower. He decides that's his excuse for not automatically trusting the guy. Someone has to have Steve's back, so Sam stays that one step behind. It's caution, he reasons, not lingering anger over that incident between Barnes' alter ego and his wings, that causes him to remain determinedly distrustful.

Well, maybe a little anger.

Sam lets it affect his attitude over the span of the team’s civil war. Anything else would be dishonest. Because Sam's angry, Sam's tired, and Sam steers fucking clear of the whisper of attraction that sighs across his thoughts at the sight of an unmasked Bucky Barnes in civilian clothes. This is Cap's best friend, and Cap is Sam's wingman; he's not about to lose that again. Sam’s eyes stay hard and he doesn't let up on the snark, the sass, and the staunch refusal to allow any of his attraction slip through. It wouldn't be right.

That sets the standard for their interactions, but Sam knows people. He knows that Bucky starts to trust him.

That's why he knows it's okay when Bucky's stepping out of cryo sleep, shaking his head at Sam's audacity to veto this "stupid ass decision. You're gonna get help the way I did, the way Steve should, the way a veteran of this country deserves. Are you kidding me, Bucky? Why you smiling? This is no time to be smiling. Do you see my face?"

"You are unbelievable." He walks to the bathroom, and Sam follows, privacy be damned. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days, and that was not an answer. Don't dodge the question. You haven't stopped smiling. It's creepy, man."

He waits as Barnes goes to wash his hands, struggles to master his face and mostly succeeds, only to say, "I don't know." But the smile comes back aimed in full force at Sam this time, as Bucky meets his eyes, and Sam steps back at the shock of his heart skipping a beat.

With a glance toward the mirror, He meets his own eyes in the reflection of the bathroom mirror and needs to get away. "I'm, uh- I'm gonna go get Steve. He'll be pissed, but he'll want to see you." He points a shaky finger at Bucky, as if that will get him to stay, says, "I hope you'll back up what I'm saying. You deserve rehabilitation and therapy like everyone else, extenuating circumstances be damned. Not this Let's-Poke-Around-Your-Brain-Until-We-Figure-This-Out shit." Bucky smirks but doesn't disagree, so Sam hurries out.

He saw it. Not for long, only a split second, really. While it may have been simple attraction, Sam knows.

He could fall in love with Bucky Barnes.


End file.
